A Letter From Ada
by Narwen Almiriel
Summary: This is a cute little story about how a letter sent from Elrond brings Arwen some comfort even though he cannot be there for the birth of Eldarion.
1. To become a father

**A Letter From Ada**

_This is a cute little story about how a letter sent from Elrond brings Arwen some comfort even though he cannot be there for the birth of Eldarion. Reviews would be greatly appreciated._

_Disclaimer – Nothing that you recognise is owned by me; it all belongs to JRR Tolkien. _

Chapter 1 

The King of the reunited kingdoms had accomplished many great deeds so far in his lifetime. He was known to all as a brave, wise and just man, and a good king. But for now, as he paced outside his bedroom in the royal suite, Aragorn Elessar was simply an anxious husband, and a very, very nervous soon-to-be father.

"Sit down, _mellon nin_, before you wear a hole in the floor," a voice said.

Aragorn turned and shot an irritated look at his long-time friend Legolas, who was trying to suppress a grin at the sight of the courageous warrior who had defeated the Dark Lord and did not fear even death, becoming so panic stricken and fearful at the prospect of his wife giving birth. From beside him, Gimli decided to try.

"Aragorn, laddie, your pacing is not going to help Arwen in any way," he said. Almost as if on cue, they heard Arwen scream from inside the bedroom.

"Gimli!" Aragorn almost shouted, trying to take his frustration out on someone. "You don't understand!" At the slightly hurt expression on Gimli's face, he quietened a bit. "I am sorry, Gimli. It's just that I cannot bear to see her in pain. I would do anything to take that pain away from her."

"I know, laddie," the dwarf replied. "I know."

"Calm down, Estel," Legolas put in. "It won't be long now."

"Legolas, you have been saying that for the past three hours!" Aragorn replied, exasperated. At this, Legolas, Gimli and Faramir exchanged slightly amused glances. The three of them, along with a pregnant Éowyn, were keeping Aragorn company while he waited for Arwen to give birth. Legolas and Gimli had come to Gondor to visit about six weeks ago. They had not planned to stay for long, but upon seeing Aragorn's increasing panic at becoming a father, had decided to stay at least till the baby was born. Arwen had gone into labour shortly after midnight that day, and Aragorn had sent messengers to his friends' quarters, who hurried along immediately. Éowyn was supposed to be resting, but had come along 'to see what childbirth was like'. It had amused everyone greatly to hear that because she was the king's niece, the only births she was allowed to witness were those of foals, in the stables of Rohan!

So after much pleading, Faramir had allowed her to come with him, but refused to let her actually enter the birthing chamber, even though, as a woman, she was allowed to. She was now sitting next to Faramir with her head on his lap, listening to the conversation. She listened as Legolas spoke. "Consider yourself fortunate, Estel, that your wife is an elf. Childbirth is not very long for them and they heal very quickly."

Faramir now spoke up. "Indeed, Aragorn. It can take much longer for mortal women to give birth. But not _that_ much longer, love," he added hastily, seeing the expression on his wife's face.

"And as for dwarves," Gimli put in, "Don't even ask! It's one of the reasons why there are so few of us, you know."

Aragorn could finally take their composure no longer. "You're not helping, you know! None of you! As for you, Faramir, let us see how calm you stay when _your_ wife is giving birth. And then, just you wait, I will-"

But just what he would do, none of them ever got to hear, for at that moment there was a very loud scream from the bedroom, louder than any yet, followed by what was unmistakably an infant's wail. Aragorn just stood there, stunned and speechless, till the door opened and Ioreth, the healer, stepped out. "Congratulations, my lord," she said. "Your wife has just given birth to a fine, healthy boy. Both mother and baby are doing well."

It took a second for this to sink in. Finally Aragorn's face split into an almost idiotic grin. He turned to look at his friends, who were already on their feet with smiles on their faces, and said, "Did you hear that? I'm a father!"

"We heard, Estel." Legolas beamed. "And I'm sure you will be a fine father."

"Aye, laddie," Gimli chimed in. Faramir and Éowyn simply smiled at Aragorn, and then at each other, waiting for the day when they too would experience such happiness.

Aragorn turned back to Ioreth. "Can I go in and see them now?" he asked.

She laughed. "Nay, my lord, not quite yet," she replied. "I can understand your impatience, but you will have to wait just a little bit longer, I'm afraid. We just have to clean the mother and baby up, and then you can see them." Aragorn looked a little crestfallen at this, but agreed to wait. When Ioreth had gone back inside, he looked around to the others again and spoke.

"Soon," he said. "Just a little bit longer and I'll finally get to see my son! Can you believe it? My son!"

The others simply smiled at his enthusiasm, sharing his happiness.

_- To be continued_

**Translations**

Mellon nin – my friend


	2. The Letter

_Disclaimer – Nothing that you recognise is owned by me; it all belongs to JRR Tolkien. _

**Chapter 2 - The Letter**

Inside the royal couple's bedroom, the queen of Gondor and Arnor lay, exhausted, upon the masses of pillows and quilts that had been laid on the huge bed to make her more comfortable. While she waited as Ioreth cleaned her son up and the other healers and maids roamed around the room tidying things, she nervously twisted a rolled-up piece of parchment about in her hands. Why weren't they letting Estel in? He hadn't seen their child yet. Their child. Their _son_. Even she had yet to see him properly. But she had known that it would be a son. And she had known how brave and wise he would become one day.

_Thank you, Ada_, Arwen thought. _Thank you for everything._ _You were right about him. But I wish you were here to welcome your grandson into the world._ She glanced down at the parchment in her hands and smiled a little, in spite of the tears in her eyes. _At least your letter was here, even if you could not._

Her ada's letter. The thought comforted her, that he had put aside his promise of not prolonging their farewells in order to congratulate her and give her some support and advice. She knew how much grief writing this letter must have caused him. But he still did it. For her. For his Undomiel. And now she was never going to see him again. Never. _But she had her Estel. And her son._

The thought of her son brought her back to the letter. He had sent it through Legolas and Gimli. They had gone to the Shire more about two months previously to say their farewells to Frodo (since they were not Men they did not come under the rule imposed by Aragorn). They could not go to the havens, for fear of increasing Legolas' sea longing, so they met the elves (and Gandalf) when they passed near the Shire. That was when her Ada gave Legolas the letter and asked him to take it to her. Legolas stayed true to his word, and handed her the letter as soon as he saw her. Understanding it to be some private matter between father and daughter, he did not inform Aragorn, for which she was grateful.

There was nothing in the letter that she needed to conceal, but she had not wanted to share this secret with anyone yet. Anyway, it would have spoiled the surprise for Aragorn. Many nights he had stayed up with her when she could not sleep, discussing whether it would be a boy or a girl. She had not wanted him to stop guessing.

She had been overjoyed at receiving the letter, and had read it so many times, that she now had it almost memorised.

_Undomiel nin_, (so the letter went)

_I know that we have already said our goodbyes, but when I learnt from your grandmother that you were expecting (she always comes to know of everything, you know that), I could not help but write to you. Imagine! My little girl will soon have a little one of her own! How are you, my daughter? I am sure that motherhood becomes you very much, for you are so like your mother, and she was positively aglow with happiness each time she was expecting. She was always so happy, until--- what am I thinking. I promised myself that I would only write of happy things. Anyway, I will see her soon. I am very happy for you, my child, and I am sure your mother too will be overjoyed when I tell her. But I wish we could both see our first grandchild..._

_I have never told you this, but Cel used to make so many plans before --- during happier times --- Every time a handsome young elf came to Imladris, and you took, shall we say, a slight liking to him, she would start imagining her grandchildren (and quite a few of them she always said there would be, I must say! Do not blush, Undomiel!), only to have herself brought down to the ground again when the elf left Imladris without a betrothal to you. You see, we did not think that your brothers would ever find maidens capable of tolerating them (I'm being a bit harsh, aren't I?), so all of Cel's hopes of little elflings were pinned on you. But do not get me wrong, Undomiel, when I say handsome young 'elf'. If your mother had known Estel, and known of your love for him, then she would have gotten you wed to him in spite of my objections. She had always supported love, and also would have done anything to see you happy._

_Those were her last words to me before she departed, Arwen – "Whatever the cost, Elrond, keep her happy." I hope I have been successful. And I am sorry for putting you and Estel through so much, truly I am. But remember Undomiel, I love you. I did not want to lose only light left in my life, after Cel departed. You are so like your mother, Undomiel. I did not want to lose you as well. I hope you will forgive an overprotective father, Arwen. There. I have said what I did not have the courage to say before. I know that you will be very happy with Estel. And now that you are going to have a little one of your own, I hope that you will understand my feelings._

_Which brings me back to what I really meant to write to you about. Looks like I got sidetracked. In an ideal world, Arwen, your naneth would be telling you all these things. But I will try my best since she cannot do so._

_Children are a never-ending source of delight, Undomiel. They will always lift your spirits and gladden your heart. They will also give you sleepless nights and much anxiety. Something I can say with complete honesty you have only done a few times in your many years. You are young for just such a short, short time, Arwen! Remember that with your children, and enjoy their childhood. Yes, **their** childhood! Do not blush, Undomiel, for it is the truth. I have foreseen that you will have more children after your first child, your son. Your son! Do you want to know more about your son, Undomiel? I have seen him..._

_I wish I could be there to receive him into the world. I wish I could watch him grow up. I wish he could know his grandparents. Promise me, Arwen. Promise me you will teach him everything about his great lineage, about our ancestors. For he will be very worthy of that lineage. He will be fair and beautiful, like you, my Evenstar. He will be wise (dare I say it) like me, like his great-grandparents. And he will be brave, just, and noble like his father. Just like his father. He will be a good king, Undomiel. And a great leader of men. He may be born a mortal, my daughter, but he will be a true child of the Eldar. **Eldarion**. I know that you will be very proud of him, Arwen, just like I am so proud of you---_

_I do not think I have told you just how proud I am of you, Arwen. What a wonderful young she-elf you have grown into. You have always been helpful and kind and you have a loving heart as well. Oh! Forgive an old father his ramblings on, Undomiel. An old father---Elves are supposed to be ageless, Arwen, but how old I feel! Old, and tired. So very tired. I am weary, weary of Middle-Earth. I am sorry, Arwen. I wish I could stay for longer. I wish I could watch your family grow. Please forgive me, my daughter, but I must go. I must go to Valinor, to my Cel. Forgive me._

_I am happy for you, Undomiel. I will miss you, but I know that you will be very happy here, and in that I can be content. Do not regret your choice, Arwen, for I have realised now that you could never be happy anywhere without your true love. Just like I have been so miserable without my Cel, all these long years. But I will see her soon. Very soon---_

_I have not the strength of heart to write much more, for every word only brings me closer to my departure. I have accepted your fate, Undomiel, but my heart is still torn in two – joy that I will be reunited with your mother, and sorrow that I will never see you again. Forgive me, Arwen. Forgive me if I have ever caused you hurt. Know this, that you have been the best daughter a father could ever ask for. I wish you, Estel, and your children all the happiness in the world._

_Finally, we have come to the end. I do not know what more to say Arwen, except that I love you. I will always love you my Undomiel, my daughter. Always._

_Adar lin_

That letter had made Arwen smile, and it had made her cry. _And I will always love you, Ada. Always._

Arwen was brought out of her thoughts by the cry of an infant. She looked up to see Ioreth placing the baby in her arms. She looked at him. He was beautiful, the most precious thing in all of Arda. And he was hers. No. He was theirs. She did not know what she had done to deserve such happiness, such a gift. The baby opened his eyes and observed her. He had big, penetrating grey eyes, and a mop of dark hair. _Just like his father. _But his ears were slightly pointed, and his skin was fair, like an elfling's.

At that moment the door opened, and Aragorn stepped inside. She looked up at him and smiled. The healers and maids left the room to give the royal family some privacy. He came up to the bed and looked down in awe at the little bundle of joy in Arwen's arms. He stood speechless for a few moments, only looking at the child, who had sensed another person and was staring back at him with eyes _so like his own_.

Finally the new parents looked into each other's eyes. "Oh Arwen," he said. He wanted to tell her how much this meant to him, how proud he was of her, how much he loved her, but all that came out was "Thank you." And her eyes told him that from those two words she had understood all that he wanted to say. He bent down and kissed her softly, gently. As they broke apart she held out her arms, wanting him to hold the child. He hesitated for a moment, not wanting to harm his son in any way, and then, slowly and carefully took him from her. Arwen smiled at this. _So her big, strong Estel had finally found a weakness!_

Aragorn, still holding the baby, sat down beside her on the bed. He handed him back to her and put an arm around them both. He was so happy. He smiled proudly at his family. "He is beautiful, _meleth nin_," Aragorn said. "Just like you. But what shall we call him?" Arwen already had the answer.

"Eldarion."

_The End (for now!)_

Translations 

Ada – Daddy

Naneth – Mother

Undomiel nin – My Evenstar / My Undomiel

Adar lin – Your father

Meleth nin – My love

_So, what did you think? Please review and let me know. This is the first story I have actually published on a website (the others were either abandoned halfway or not deemed satisfactory), so I would really appreciate your comments. And do let me know if there is any room for improvement. I am working on a number of short fics at the moment and also on a slightly longer fic, and I will post them soon if people like this one._

_Thank you for reading!_

_- Nárwen Almiriel_

P.S. – I kinda felt that the first chapter was a bit pointless and not really needed, but I didn't want to leave poor Aragorn out.

P.P.S. – I know that Elrond sent no such letter to Arwen, but hey, this _is_ fiction!

P.P.P.S (_This is just getting silly now_) Yay!!!! I got my first ever reviews!!! this means a lot to me. So I kinda feel obliged to say something.

Firstly, **EntSpinster:** hmmm... I hadn't thought of that before but I love the idea! I will start work on another couple of chapters soon. Thanks for the idea!

**Ellisk:** Thank you soooooo much! That was really really nice of you. (Gives Ellisk a big hug) You're a star!


End file.
